metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyakutaro Ichimonji
Hyakutaro Ichimonji (一文字 百太郎, Ichimonji Hyakutarō) is a recurring support character from the Metal Slug games since Metal Slug 2. Information Hyakutaro is a living-legend, who takes disguise as a POW to help in the battlefield against the Rebel Army. He is able to channel a strange light energy from his palms, then releasing it in a burst. Once the player frees him from captivity, he will follow them around, launching projectiles which home in on enemies, dealing considerable damage. The energy burst also inflicts damage to any enemy caught in its direction. Unfortunately, if the player dies, he will stop following and run off screen. He also stops following when the player enters a new area of the mission. Locations Hyaku_MS21.png|MS2 - Mission 1: Hanging on the left side of the Mosque Artillery. Hyaku_MS24.png|MS2 - Mission 4: Under the bridge after the Double Decker Bus; the third POW to come out. Hyaku_MS26.png|MS2 - Final Mission: Shoot up at the left side of the arena; available when the screen locks at the first 02 Door. Hyaku MSX4.png|MSX - Mission 4: On a stake next to the Rebel Soldiers in the water area. Hyaku MSX6.png|MSX - Final Mission: Sitting next to the SV-001 on a Landseek after enough hits are taken on the Rugname. Hyaku MS34.png|MS3 - Mission 4: Inside a sandbag on the right side of the second 3-Ton Utility Truck. Hyaku MS35.png|MS3 - Final Mission: After fighting the first Ring Laser Mecha, shoot up on the pillar. He's the second POW to come out. Hyaku MS44.png|MS4 - Mission 5: Hanging right next to the boxes suspended over a pit. Watch out how you rescue him as he may fall. Hyaku MS54.png|MS5 - Mission 4: Hanging above right after fighting two Girida-Os. Hyaku MS62.png|MS6 - Mission 2: Tied to a stake after fighting the first Di-Cokka. Hyaku MSXX4.png|MS7/XX - Mission 4: Walk a bit at the bottom route and shoot the second POW. He does not appear when taking the detour. Hyaku MSXX7.png|MS7/XX - Final Mission: Immediately entering the second area, he's found sitting on the ground. M18_MS2ndM.PNG|MS2ndM - Mission 18: Requires a Shotgun (found in the beginning of the mission) to destroy the barriers. Hyaku_MS2ndM.PNG|''Hyakutaro Fight Arena'' Other Appearances Metal Slug: 2nd Mission Hyakutaro is a hidden boss found in Mission 18 (Pursuit). He fights by shooting slow homing energy balls from his palms. Once he's defeated, Hyakutaro gives the Iron Knuckle to the player and is added to the game's POW list. He is ranked as a Super Devil in this game, whereas other games has him as a 2nd Lieutenant. Metal Slug Defense Hyakutaro is a purchasable unit in this game. He attacks by kicking when in close range and shoots homing energy balls in long range. His special attack is firing five energy balls. Metal Slug Attack Hyakutaro returns in this game. Hyakutaro pieces can be earned through the POW Shop and the Normal/Extra Shop. Hyakutaro can now shoot ten energy blasts. In both games, various entities of Hyakutaro exist, each one having their own ways of using their energy. It is unknown what relation (if any) they have to Hyakutaro. Crossover Appearances Neo-Geo Battle Coliseum During one of Marco Rossi's Supers he is able to summon Hyakutaro into battle. Once he arrives Hyakutaro will wander around until Marco makes contact with him after which he will charge a powerful energy blast at a random time after contact is made. This provides some unpredictable assaults upon the opponent. The blast is extremely powerful, and he can charge it as soon as he is provoked by the opponent. Trivia *Hyakutaro possibly plays homage to Ryu from Street Fighter, as he uses a special attack similar to the Hadouken. **It also resembles the energy projectiles seen in Akira Toriyama's Dragonball series. **The energy burst seem from his palms also bears a resemblance to Andy Bogard's Hishouken, from The King of Fighters. *There is an artwork in Metal Slug Anthology where he is a rebel in disguise using his signature attack. *He was supposed to appear in Metal Slug Advance but for some reason it ended as unused. He still appears in a collectible card. *"Hyaku" means "one hundred" in Japanese. Hyakutaro's variants in Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack are named after their download milestones. Gallery File:Hyakutaro.jpg|'Hyakutaro in Metal Slug 2' Hyakutaro Chibi Artwork.jpg Om 022.jpg|'Hyakutaro in Metal Slug 2' File:Hyakutaro-MSA.png|'Hyakutaro card from Metal Slug Advance' Card 076 MSAdvance.png|'Hyakutaro's card description in Metal Slug Advance' File:HyakutaroMSXX.jpg|'Hyakutaro in Metal Slug XX' File:Hyakutaro-MSZ.jpg|'Hyakutaro in Metal Slug Zero' File:HyakutaroMS3P.png|'Hyakutaro in Metal Slug 3 Pachinko' File:MSD_-_Hyakutaro_Ichimonji.png|'Hyakutaro in Metal Slug Defense' IMG_1498653042059.jpg|'Thank You!' Category:Characters Category:Male characters